


Big Hero Six, Five Nights at Fred's

by CrazyJotunValkyrie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJotunValkyrie/pseuds/CrazyJotunValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred becomes obsessed with Freddy Fazbear, and decides to be a deactivated anamatronic, Mangle and decides to convince his friends to help fix her. But soon it becomes apparent they need to fix more than an anamatronic to make a big change...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Obsession

"Dudes, come on I have to show you this!" Fred cheered as he zoomed through the hall.

The other five followed slowly, with suitcases filled with five days worth of clothes in hand. It was late evening, Fred had summoned them all for a sleep over... For five days. They didn't have anything planned on those nights and it was Summer Vacation, so they thought "might as well". 

"We're coming, it's not like whatever you're showing us is going anywhere." Hiro spoke.

"I wouldn't say that so soon!" Fred chirped.

"What do you mean by that?" Wasabi squeaked.

Honey laughed. "I'm sure he's just joking." 

"No way Jose!" Fred remarked as he dashed to a door. 

Wasabi shook slightly as he and the others waited. Fred grabbed the knob, and with a giant grin and dramatic pull, he flung it open.

"May I present to you, my newest interest-" He flicked on the lights. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

The group was greeted by a room as large as his comic book paraphernalia. Walls were decorated with posters of the heads of anthropomorphic animals with slogans like "Let's Party!" or "Let's Have Fun!". There were shelves crammed with cheesy plastic toys and polyester plushes, old arcade games lined the walls with two air hockey tables in the center. A mini-kitchen was in the corner with a pizza oven, fridge, counter, popcorn machine, cotton-candy maker and soda fountain.

"Sweet." Gogo stated as she went straight for the Sonic game.

"Talk about retro." Hiro chuckled as he looked around.

Baymax squeaked in and looked at the snacks. "I suggest high-calorie and high-glucose foods be eaten in moderation." But suddenly he paused and turned around to face the blank part of the wall. 

"Ah! I see you noticed!" Fred shouted. "Now, the piece of resistance!"

He banged on the wall twice, the panel lifted. Everyone turned their gaze in shock. A huge collection of twisted metal pipes, wires and clumps of white fur stood there, with a head resembling a wolf or similar animal with a metal skull beside it.

"I want everyone to meet; Mangle!"

Wasabi stayed in place as the others walked closer, unsure what to say. Hiro shuddered a bit, Tadashi used to tell him horror stories about the place dad used to play...

"Oh, um... Well..." Honey swept her hair back. "I think if it was put back together it would be cute."

"Isn't that the one that bit somebody?" Gogo guessed.

Fred nodded vigorously. "Yup!" 

Wasabi shrieked. "Why did you get it?!"

"I had a friend that works at the horror side-show that hooked me up! The story is so cool: Robots, haunted by the souls of..." he took a deep breath in. "Children."

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"I wonder how the robotics are..." Hiro wondered looking at it closer. "Does it still work?"

"I... Have no idea!" Fred stated. "But that's why we are staying Five Nights At Fred's! To see if we can fix it while living the know Fazbear experience!"

"Are you crazy?!" Wasabi shouted. 

"Well if we muzzle it, maybe it'll be fine." Gogo shrugged. 

"I can help her get the skin back." Honey chirped.

The four college students bantered a bit, but Hiro noticed Baymax hadn't stop staring at her. "Something wrong?"

"My sensors indicate an intact AI." Baymax spoke. "But deactivated."

"Let's keep it that way." Hiro urged him.


	2. Mangle

    As the clock ticked to midnight and bonged twelve times, electricity began to crackle. Rough metallic whirling stirred through the night air accompanied by a weak creaking. Mangle powered on, her eye scanners trying their best to identify her surroundings. It was very odd, the objects were familiar, but the room was not. It almost looked like a shrine to Freddy Fazbear's.  
  
    "Where am I?"  
  
    She couldn't sense any spirits, especially the Puppet. She was relieved, no more being controlled, even if she did pity the poor child.  
  
    "And it didn't even stop him..." she thought.  
  
    She shook it out of her head, her first priority was to figure out where she was. With loud, slow steps she approached a door. Her joints felt weighed down and lagged, reaching out was slow. She felt she couldn't push forward, so instead she leaned. With loud thud and a sound resembling a metallic groan, she fell forward on her face.  
    Turning her head back up, she saw she was in a luxurious looking hallway as moonlight showed in through large windows. She turned her head left and right, but suddenly stopped. Two black eyes stared at her, she identified another endoskeleton, encased in a white balloon with long arms and short, stubby legs. She wasn't sure how to react, but the other robot moved forward and raised its hand.  
  
    "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." it stated in a masculine voice.  
  
    Mangle's voicebox didn't work, she tried her best communicating with her AI.  
  
    "I... Am... Toy... Foxy... Call... Me... Mangle."  
  
    "Mangle." he repeated as he shuffled forward, soon he was right in front of her. A screen lit up on his stomach with several facial expressions that ranged from smiling to painful gritting of teeth. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain level?"  
  
    Mangle gave him an empty stare for a moment, half because it was just plain weird, half because it had been forever since someone tried to help her. She lifted her hand hesitantly and pressed the ten.  
  
    "My scanner does not work on other robots, but I am a trained chiropractor." he held up his hands. "Please remain still."  
  
    With quick, powerful motions, Mangle suddenly felt her joints snapped into place in quick succession. Soon she found herself standing, even with her companion AI set in place. This was the most normal she had been in years.  
  
    "Thank... You..."  
  
    "I thought I heard something!"  
  
    "Where'd Baymax go?"  
  
    "Don't you guys watch horror movies?! NEVER GO TO THE HALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"  
  
    Suddenly five teens, though one being tugged by his nightshirt by a dark haired girl, stumbled into the hall. The one being tugged suddenly fainted and nearly hit the short one.  
  
    "Sweet!"  
  
    "It has a night mode, pretty simple stuff nowadays."  
  
    "Oh my... Well, actually it is much cuter, just needs fur..."  
  
    "Wait, why does she look better?"  
  
    The short one looked at Baymax. "Did you fix her?"  
  
    "She was a patient in need of assistance." Baymax looked at her. "Everyone, this is Toy Foxy, but wishes to preferably called Mangle."  
  
    Mangle looked at them, her scanners were no longer being clouded by the Puppet's influence. She wouldn't make the same mistake twice. She nodded in understanding.  
  
    The fainted one regained consciousness and yelled. "GET AWAY FROM IT, IT MIGHT BITE!"  
  
    Mangle, as quick as she could at least, shook her head. "No... It... Was... A... Mistake... Ghost... Made... Me..."  
  
    "She says a ghost made her." Baymax translated.  
  
    "She's not the one that got stuffed, is she?" the tall girl asked.  
  
    "No, the new ones were all robotic, no space inside from what Tadashi told me from his ghost stories."  
  
    "Um, hello?! She said: 'GHOST'!" the large one screeched.  
  
    "Awesome!"  
  
    "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the dark haired girl yelled. "Listen, she knows something about the murders! We have to do something so she can tell us."  
  
    "AI... Damaged... Can't... Say... Everything..."  
  
    "With her damaged AI, she won't be able to inform us properly." Baymax spoke.  
  
    "So, what do we do?" the tall girl asked.  
  
    "Easy," the short one nodded. "Fix her."


	3. The Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to fix up Mangle, what secrets does she hold?

Note: I did wait for Five Nights At Freddy's 4 to make this, but I probably shouldn't have because I am more confused on the events than ever. Spoiler alerts all around and please don't mind my interpretations of this.

The next morning, Mangle was deactivated and they were able to work on her. Opening her up, they saw she was a complete utter mess. Most of her body was rusted, bits and pieces out of place, even with her joints snapped back. They quickly removed all the pieces before polishing her entire endoskeleton, oiling her joints and reconnecting things properly. The only thing they decided to take off was the other endoskeleton head, which Hiro reviewed the AI of, which was that of a parrot. When they finished with her body, they moved onto the AI and voice box.

"This stuff is pretty advanced for the eighty's; facial recognition software, area sensors, realistic movement. Even her lines were diverse." Hiro spoke. "I'm going to upgrade her intelligence level, patching her ability to hurt humans and put a handicap on her jaw."

"Thank you!" Wasabi sighed.

"I picked a voice we can attach to the AI so we can understand her." Honey smiled, holding up the chip. "A nice soothing voice seems to fit her."

Hiro quickly uploaded it, along with everything else, to the AI in her head. "Well, here's to hoping." He switched her on.

With a loud electrical jolt, Mangle stood up quickly. She looked back and forth with her one eye at everyone and Baymax.

"Mangle?" Hiro began. "Listen, we fixed you up and even gave you a voice box, can you please tell us what happened?"

Mangle turned her neck down silently, as if almost ashamed. "It's hard to explain and I don't know everything. But, ever since my creation, the old animatronics and the Puppet has been haunted. He explained it to me."

Gogo tilted her head. "Who?"

"Puppet. He was the first... Who died. Killed by the 'Purple Guy'. He was angry, he wanted revenge. Especially when the others died. When the new franchise was created, and we were made, he was determined that it never happen again. So, he began to... Control us. The new animatronics that is. Then... The incident happened. I did bite someone on purpose, not like the 1983 bite where it was an accident. But... I swear." She looked up. "The Puppet made me. He thought he saw the killer and he wanted me to go. I missed."

Wasabi began to shake, the others remained a deathly quiet. They began to look at each other in confusion. Should they trust her? 

"I believe her." Baymax stated suddenly. "AI like ours cannot lie."

Hiro looked at Baymax. "He's right."

"So what do we do with her?" Honey asked. "We can't just, you know, give her back if that thing's still there."

"I have an idea!" Fred chirped. "Let's rebuild Freddy's!"


	4. Restoration

Hiro placed Mangle's new eyes into her sockets before powering her on. "Better?"

Mangle blinked a couple times, it only took a moment before her sight was registered. "Much." She began to scan around the room. "Huh, I can see more colors now."

"I installed some new filters and adjusted your scanners to be more like Baymax's." Hiro replied, poking Baymax's inflated tummy. "Honey should be done with your skin soon."

"Speaking of soon, guess who found the Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie?" Fred replied before clicking away at a laptop. "They were at a scrap heap, but the guy who bought them didn't have the heart to break them down, but he thought they were too creepy to keep." He turned to others. "They're pretty badly rusted but nothing we can't fix." Fred stretched his arms above his head before reclining.

"And Balloon Boy and Toy Chica should be here soon?" Mangle questioned.

"Yup, Wasabi and Go Go went to get them from that Party Rental place, they're in pretty good condition." Hiro nodded, already working on new AI to be given to them.

"I don't know about this..." Mangle shuddered, her mechanics whirling. "I mean, after what happened last time..."

"Mangle, listen." Fred stood up and walked over to her, putt his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is tough and I understand, but I swear no kid will ever get hurt like that in Freddy's again."

Mangle's eyes brightened then nodded. "Thank you..."

"Look what I have!" Honey's voice chirped as she practically skipped in, she had a large bag of pink and white fur. "The highest quality synthetic polymer on the market, scanned and 3D-Printer made to fit you." She held it up to Mangle. "All we have to do is slip and sew it on."

Mangle nodded as Hiro deactivated her. They quickly removed the torn fur from her before slipping on her new skin, which had padding all around to ensure that it would not be easily torn, the fur was also strongly attached to the fabric so kids couldn't tear it off. To finish, Honey had added a tail that could sway side to side.

"Turn her on, I want to know what she thinks!" Honey squealed.

Hiro laughed before powering her on. Mangle looked up and turned to the nearest mirror. Her jaw dropped as she looked at herself all around.

"Now she's super cute!" Honey cheered.

"It... It's been so long... So long since I looked normal..." She turned to Honey and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course!"

"Look what we got!" Go Go chimed as she pushed in a box, followed by Wasabi pushing in a larger one.

"Let the restoration begin!" Fred cheered.


	5. Recognizing Potential

"I think adding some synths to Bonnie's guitar would be really cool." Gogo proclaimed as she popped her gum.

"He always did really like that thing." Toy Chica nodded. "How many programmed songs can you add?"

"All the Fazbear classics, since Fred got the licensing, maybe some remixes too, if any of you are up to making it." Hiro stated as he typed away at his keyboard. 

"I can do the lighting if you want, if there's a laser show that syncs with the music I think that would be awesome." Wasabi proclaimed as he sat down at his desk.

"Hi."

Wasabi screamed as he jumped up, bumped into his chair and fell on his butt. Balloon Boy giggled as he sat beneath his table, just staring at him.

"Bad Balloon Boy!" Mangle scolded as she pulled him out of the desk. "Stop scaring Wasabi!"

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie had arrived and currently in shop, because of them being the most damaged it would take awhile to fix them and their AI. Toy Chica and Balloon Boy however were up and running perfectly. After fixing and polishing their mechanics, once again their AI was ramped up. Toy Chica was now polished and shiny with a new dull beak that wasn't able to be removed, was given a new, not as sexualized outfit that covered her navel and legs, as well as receiving a new cupcake that had yellow frosting because Fred wanted as many things in the restaurant, save the gender the animatronics wanted to set as, to be as gender neutral as possible and a voice box with a light Southern twang that Honey Lemon saw fitting.  
Balloon Boy was given new vocabulary to his generated voice box so he could say more things than "Hi" and "Hello", as well as adding a helium pump in one hand and a balloon dispenser with string in the other and giving him the ability to differentiate color so children could get whatever color they requested. However, his design and AI personality (which was that of a mischievous child) stayed the same if not made more intelligent.

"Sorry." He stated, his permanent grin seeming to mitigate sincerity. 

Gogo raised an eyebrow. "Yeah... Right..."

"All done!" Honey Lemon cheered as she turned her screen towards the others. "What do you think?"

On her screen with a yellow background dotted with multicolored confetti were the words:

"Come see the new Freddy Fazbear's! TWENTY FREE TOKENS per entry for the GRAND OPENING on HALLOWEEN!   
Half off Pizza All Week! (certified organic!)   
Free Balloons!  
New and Old Arcade Games!  
100% OSHA Compliant!"

"Sounds good, but isn't opening on Halloween a little... Iffy?" Gogo asked.

"I picked it on purpose because nothing will go wrong when we open, because we won't let it!" Fred nodded confidently. 

Mangle shuddered inwardly, she was still afraid of accidentally hurting others. Baymax seemed to detect this and walked over to her.

"Worry not, Hiro installed sensors like mine everywhere that can detect and prevent an incoming injury." Baymax stated plainly. 

He quickly inflated to twice his size and began to hover slightly above the ground. Balloon Boy giggled as he held out his helium.

"BB cut it out!" Mangle groaned grabbing him.

"Play is a good outlet for a growing child, so long as no other harm comes to others." Baymax informed as he deflated.

With a flashing red light and accompanying siren, the college students jumped up. Hiro instinctively went to a hidden program called "Crime Watch!" and looked at it. 

"Kidnapping on Highway One! Two children taken in a brown sedan starting Minnesotan plates starting with BA8!" He shouted before pressing a button on the side of the wall, revealing their power armors.

The six students quickly grabbed their respective armors and put them on. Toy Chica and Balloon Boy looked on, confused.

"So you weren't kidding when you said they were superheroes?" Toy Chica asked Mangle.

"I wasn't."

"We'll be back guys!" Hiro proclaimed jumping on Baymax's back. "Let's go!"

They ran out of Fred's backyard and into the air while hanging onto Baymax. Balloon Boy waved goodbye before inflating a whoopie cushion and placing it under Fred's couch cushion. Mangle rolled her eyes and turned on the TV, Gogo had requested that when they went off the animatronics could "Watch them kick some serious butt!". Mangle went to the preset channels and turned on the news, indeed they were recording the car chase. 

"So... You and Baymax..." Toy Chica began striding beside Mangle.

Mangle looked at her. "What?"

"I think I feel some real electricity-"

Mangle snapped her jaws. "Maybe you have some loose screws."

The chicken giggled. "Never mind, call me when there are some Baygles on the way!"

Mangle roared a very, unfoxlike roar before she bit Toy Chica's head, only to remember that Hiro gave her limited use of the jaw and only managed to nibble on her hair fringe. Sighing, Mangle let it go and watched the TV again. They had put up a picture of him now, he was Caucasian and older with a sullen face. Mangle couldn't think why, but she recognized him. She even had a name to go with it, Lincoln Soot...

Her facial recognition software!


End file.
